wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Delusion
Appearance Delusion is a trickwing whom is normal purple,but he can change his color depending on mood or if he makes his scales a color or colors what choose. Personality Pros: Cunning,fast,warm-hearted cons: weak,near sighted History He was born in the rainforest, his mother drove out his father to never return again. Their identity was never known by any dragon. a year later, Delusion's father returned until Delusion's mother laid another egg and then drove him out again. When Delusion turned 2 years old his mother started yelling at him, how his little sister was better then him.That made him angry, a few times he wanted to try to kill his little sister, but he did not. When he was 3 and his little sister was 2, their mother drove them out as well. They started to searching for their father,they found him, but 2 SkyWings we're pushing him around trying to force him to give them some gold. He kept refusing until they snapped his neck... killing him. Delusion turned a light blue mixed with dark gray, he watched his sister cry hard. He patted her back until she was better, she could not change colors like he could do. He shot his hallucinogenic venom in the face of one of the SkyWings, then he violently ripped the other SkyWing open, killing it. His little shot you acid at the living SkyWing's face, burning it until he collapsed... he was dead.Delusion was still convinced he was a RainWing. After a year of living alone, Delusion ( whom is 4 years old ) and his little sister ( whom is 3 years old ) went looking for their RainWing mother again. They found her fighting and arguing with NightWings, she evan killed one out of anger, the other NightWings we're surprised. The largest one moved his tail as if he was giving a command, which he was. They killed Delusion's mother, Delusion's spine rain cold as he leaped onto the back of the large NightWing Delusion was biting and digging his claws into the back of the NightWing, but it did nothing. The other NightWings vanished without a trace, when the large NightWing looked at his back to find the dragonet there, Delusion scratched his eye. The NightWing was temporary blinded, Delusion and his little sister flew off. At the age of 5, Delusion figured out that he was a TrickWing-RainWing hybrid. he was surprised,He his in the rainforest attacking and killing innocent dragons for 3 whole soild years. Alot of blood was spilt in those 3 years.Delusion was captured and kept prisoner by the MudWings. A month later, when a guard was giving him food, Delusion attacked killing the guard. Delusion fought his way out to freedom. He stayed in hiding on a island in the bay of a thousand scales for a year. He was 9 and heard of the prophecy, The golden peak prophecy. He met all the others, he is currently on his journey. Scale information Colors to mood * Red: Angry * Orange: Irritated, Frustrated * Gold: Happy, Excited, Jubilant * Yellow: Amused, Surprised, Pleased * Green: Worried, Displeased, Annoyed * Dark Green: Distressed * Pale Green: Fearful, Terrified * Acid Green: Shock, Disbelief * Blue: Calm, Curious * Light Blue: Sad * Indigo: Proud, Determined * Orangey Purple: Confused, Thoughtful * Dark purple: Shameful, Guilty * Violet: Awed, Prideful, Moody * Lavender: Delighted * Pink-Rose: Joyful, Happy, In Love * Light Pink-Rose: Embarrassed * Hot Pink: Flirtatious * White: In Pain, Sick * Dark Gray: Sorrowful * Blue-Gray: Depressed, Despairing * Brown: Stressed * Black: Upset, Hatred Gallery TrickWing.jpeg|TrickWing base Trickwing Standard 2017.png|A TrickWing Rainwing Vs. Trickwing.png|RainWing vs. TrickWing TrickWing Sigil.png|TrickWing sigil Ins-TrickWing.png|TrickWing token RainWing-token.png|Rainwing token RainWingBase.png|RainWing base Glory rainwing bounce by iceofwaterflock-d8a8p21.gif|RainWing sprite IMG_20181130_110358.jpg|full body of Delusion( missing bit of tail Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:RainWings Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Males